


Averting a Catastrophe

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: A surprise visit to the vet could spell disaster... particularly when the intent of said trip is to get Sissel fixed.





	Averting a Catastrophe

Having an immortal body that couldn't even feel pain was a blessing when owner of said body was living with a small child. Kamila was only a toddler and sometimes forgot she was supposed to be gentle with animals, but Sissel didn't mind too much. Even if he did feel pain, he would still do his best to endure her prodding and pulling. To do something like lash out at the little lady was just unthinkable. He rolled over onto his back, stretching out his limbs. Kamila began rubbing his body. Her round face was lit up with a bright smile.

"Kamila, we're going now." Alma walked over, looking down at her young daughter.

Kamila turned her attention away from Sissel. "Where?"

"The vet," Alma replied, bending down to pick Sissel up. "It's about time we got him fixed."

Sissel was very well aware of what a vet was. When he lived with Yomiel in the original ten years, the man had taken him there a few times for shots or treatment when he wasn't feeling too good. Having needles jabbed into his body had never been a pleasant experience. It wasn't like he had to worry about that anymore, thanks to the whole not being able to feel pain thing.

What confused him however was the word 'fixed'. Sissel was not broken in any way and it wasn't like he could be broken, so why would he need to be fixed?

Thankfully for him, Kamila also didn't understand and posed the question that he was unable to. "Fixed?" she repeated, her brow furrowing in puzzlement. The little girl hurried after her mother as she took Sissel over to the cat carrier, sitting on the table.

"Oh, er..." Alma paused, struggling to think of a way to explain what 'fixing' meant to a small child. It wasn't easy. "It means he won't be able to have his own kittens."

"What?!" Sissel honestly could not believe what he was hearing. Did the lady of the house really believe that he was plotting to go out and mate with female cats? Okay, maybe when he was alive, he might have done that once, twice, a few times... well, it was only natural for a cat to act on their instincts. Not that those instincts were a problem anymore. Sissel was practically dead and his body wasn't going to age beyond kittenhood. He was quite sure that he would never be able to have kittens. "But there's no need for this fixing!"

It really was too bad that Alma couldn't hear his voice. Sissel couldn't do anything to stop her from putting him in the cat carrier. At this rate, he was going to be whisked off to the vet and they would attempt to carry out diabolical acts on his own body.

"What gives them the right to mess with my body anyway?" True, it wasn't like they could ask for his permission. Sissel curled up on the blanket, feeling greatly unimpressed with how things were currently going. "If only Detective Jowd was here." Unfortunately for him, the one person who could save him from a pointless trip to the vet was out at work.

Another thought bothered him. If this 'fixing' involved cutting into any part of his body, the vet was going have a very hard time doing it. What would happen then? He didn't think he wanted to find out.

The vet was just a short drive away. While Alma and Kamila waited in the lobby with the cat carrier between them, Sissel desperately tried to think of a way out. Maybe he could manipulate the door of the cat carrier? No, it wasn't safe to do that with the two ladies around. His ghost tricks were supposed to be a secret after all. They would definitely know something was up if the door opened all by itself and supposing they went home and told Detective Jowd about it? He would be having very stern words with the kitten.

(My only chance is wait until I'm in there... I'll give the vet the slip, jump out a window and run back home.) It didn't occur to Sissel the poor vet might get into trouble for letting their patient get away. The only thing he was concerned with was keeping his body's secret safe.

The vet soon came into the lobby and called them into her room. Sissel was taken out of the cat carrier and placed on the table. He looked up at the vet apprehensively.

"What a cute little kitten," the vet was saying. "I'll be giving him an anaesthetic before operating on him. It should take about two hours for him to wake up, so come back then."

"We'll see you later, Sissel." Alma stroked his head, flashing him a smile.

"Bye, Sissel!" Kamila waved.

Sissel was very relieved that they were leaving. It meant they wouldn't be a witness to his incredible escaping skills and all the blame would be put on the vet. He looked around the room, figuring out a plan. There was a closed window, but the fact it was closed wouldn't be a problem. While the vet's back was turned, he left his body and jumped over to the window. The latch was slipped off and he pushed the window open just enough for his body to slip through.

"Now then, kitty, it's time to go to sleep. You'll wake up in a couple of hours." The vet came back to the table, brandishing a needle. With one hand, she gently held Sissel down.

Sissel wondered if it would really be able to put him to sleep. Seeing as he hadn't slept in ten years, he sincerely doubted it. The vet jammed the needle in and pushed the plunger down. As expected, he felt absolutely nothing.

"Good kitty." The vet stroked him.

Time to exact his grand plan. The first thing he needed was a distraction. With his ghost tricks, that should be easy enough.

Sissel jumped over to an operating tray and wheeled it across the room. The vet turned at the sound of the squeaking wheels, gasping as she saw it move. Now her attention had been diverted from him, but it would be a good idea to do something more. He leaped over to a fan, which happened to be sitting next to a pile of papers, and turned it on. The fan blasted away at the highest setting, sending the documents whirling into the air.

"What's going on here?" The vet's face had turned pale like a sheet. She hurried over to turn the fan off.

Sissel had hitched a ride on one of the airborne documents and now he returned to his body. He didn't waste any time in leaping from the table to the counter. From there, it was a short trip to the window.

"This is so strange. It's like-" The vet broke off in midsentence as she saw Sissel wriggling through the window. She let out a cry of horror and ran to the window, but he had already slipped through and dropped to the ground outside.

Sissel shot off. At the speed he was going at, anyone would think there were a pack of wild dogs chasing him.

"Whew. That was close." (Now that I'm out of there, what do I do? I'm sure the little lady and her mother went back home so I can't go there just yet. They would take me back to the vet. Guess I've no choice but to stay away until Detective Jowd comes back.)

***

"I'm home!" Jowd announced, strolling through the front door. He saw his wife sitting at the table, holding her head in her hands. Kamila was sitting on the floor and sniffling. "What's the matter?"

"It's Sissel," Alma said, sighing. "I was taking him to the vet today to get him fixed-"

"Fixed?" Jowd repeated incredulously. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes, I didn't want him to go impregnating every female cat in the neighbourhood, you know? But he ran away and they couldn't find him. It's been hours and he still hasn't come back home."

"Oh dear." Jowd sat at the table. He wasn't too worried actually. Sissel must have known it would be a bad idea to let the vet try to do anything to his body and escaped. "Well, I'm sure he'll be back home soon."

"But... but it's been hours. The vet had already given him the anaesthetic when he escaped. He could have passed out on the road and been hit by a car. Or-"

"Alma, not in front of Kamila."

Fortunately, Kamila was still too young to understand the dire meaning of 'hit by a car' and thus no further trauma was caused.

"He could be lost somewhere. We'll have to put up posters. How could this happen?"

Just then, Sissel came strolling in through the cat flap, acting nonchalant. Now that Detective Jowd was here, he was perfectly safe.

"Sissel!" Kamila cried out in delight, throwing herself upon the kitten and hugging him tightly.

"See, he's fine." Jowd smiled. Clearly, the cat had just been waiting until he came back home, knowing he would prevent any future trips to the vet. He was pretty smart. "So, about this fixing thing... I'm not sure Sissel should be fixed."

"Just where has he been the whole time?" Alma wondered, looking bewildered. "Are you sure about that? It wouldn't be good if he was the cause of unwanted kittens all over the place."

"It will be fine," Jowd assured her. "Trust me. In future, could you consult me first before making any major decisions involving Sissel?"

"Okay. In the meantime, I have half a mind to complain to that woman's boss-"

"Oh, honey, don't be too hard on the vet. I'm sure it wasn't entirely her fault."

Sissel purred contentedly as Kamila gave him a thorough petting. While he did enjoy the occasional excitement, surprise trips to the vet were one thing he could definitely do without.


End file.
